English 101
by Eclipse du Coeur
Summary: Some lessons you want to know. A tutorial session in 200 words. All Pairings Implied. This is a collection. Lesson # 4 "Wordiness" is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**English 101**

**By: Eclipse Du Coeur**

**Summary:**

Some lessons you want to know. A tutorial session in 200 words. All Pairings Implied.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana

©English 101 2012

All rights reserved

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson # 1<strong>

**Structural Ambiguity**

"Koko, please give us an example of structural ambiguity," Narumi-sensei asked, tapping his fingers in an imaginary tune. The whole class looked at the goofy-faced student expectantly.

Like the tick of the clock, he stood up, each limb of his body moving in a slow manner simultaneously, prolonging the time. Ironically, his mind worked in a jumble. It was his chance to lift his crashing grades. Hence, a good answer should be given.

In a split of a second, an idea popped into his mind. It was something clever. Nonetheless, it's a wonderful example that only his mind can conjure up.

"When I ran into the Central Town, I saw a dog in my pants," he proudly answered.

Silence settled in the class. One can almost feel the wheels rolling in their brains, trying to process what was said.

Someone coughed.

"Ah, Koko. Can you explain your answer now?" the teacher was calm but inside he was grinning evilly.

"Sir, the dog is either inside my pants or wearing my pants," he then bowed and took his seat again. He fist-punched with Kitsuneme, proud of his example. Surely his recitation would rise, he thought.

"Maybe it's really inside," someone muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>See you tomorrow for the next lesson! Leave a little gift for me. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**English 101**

**By: Eclipse Du Coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Some lessons you want to know. A tutorial session in 200 words. All Pairings Implied.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana

©English 101 2012

All rights reserved

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson # 2<strong>

**Recursion**

"Mikan-chan, what are you doing?" Nonoko peeked at the brunette's notebook curiously. The gang were relaxing after a hefty meal they had in the lunchroom.

"Just something related to our lesson a while ago," she said not looking up. Scribbles were heard.

"Recursion?" Hotaru asked feigning interest.

"Yup!" she stopped and thought deeply.

"Can we see?" the twin leaned further to her work.

"You can see this after I finish the last letter, when I put a period and before I stand," the gang gaped at her.

"Oh and did you know where Natsume is?" she asked and continued to write.

"I heard he went to the bookstore near the fountain beside the howalon shop in Central Town," Yuu butted in. Their jaws went lower.

"Okay," someone started. "Are you finish Mikan? Can you read that loud?"

"Right, here it goes," Mikan inhaled deeply.

"Mikan realized that Natsume believed that Hotaru knew that Ruka understood that Anna said that Nonoko agreed that Koko read that Kitsuneme joked that Yuu noticed that Sumire blushed when Mochu kissed her," she grinned sheepishly.

Someone gulped, someone twitched, someone remained stoic, someone closed his eyes, someone rubbed his head,someone drank water and someone blushed.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm sorry if I didn't fulfill my promise. I just have a lot of school works, I don't even have time with myself anymore. Thank You to <strong>KidTantei<strong> for reviewing. Lovelots.

**Please drop me a review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**English 101**

**By: Eclipse Du Coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Some lessons you want to know. A tutorial session in 200 words. All Pairings Implied.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana

©English 101 2012

All rights reserved

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson # 3<strong>

**Redundancy**

"From now on and onwards, everyone should be redundant and repetitive in everything we say," Mikan announced to the class. "Until 12 midnight!"

"If all of us will cooperate together, we will succeed," Yuu joined in.

"Let's stand up and promise an oath," Koko added, grinning.

"Well, let's do this first before we stop," Kitsuneme scratched his head.

"Hurry, it's already 3 p.m. in the afternoon," Nonoko looked at the clock.

"Yeah and in my opinion, I think it's going to rain," Anna brought out her umbrella.

"We'll surely have a cold temperature," Hotaru added.

"Do you guys have future plans? Let's head to Central Town," Sumire butted in. Everyone cheered.

"I heard the howalon shop will give free gifts, Mikan," Ruka smiled at her.

"Really? I should head to the ATM machine!" Mikan squeeled.

"Gah! I had horrible past experiences with something free!" Mochu snorted.

"Well obviously,that's your regular routine to seek first those with a cheap price," Sumire rolled her eyes.

Natsume watched the gang as they continued the game. He then stared at Koko. Something's akward.

"Koko? Do you really need to wear both belt and suspenders together at the same time?" he muttered darkly.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>Can you point out the redundant words? =D Thank you to <strong>KidTantei<strong> and **Meteor Light** for reviewing the previous chapters! Hope you enjoy this!

Lovelots!


	4. Chapter 4

**English 101**

**By: Eclipse Du Coeur**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Some lessons you want to know. A tutorial session in 200 words. All Pairings Implied.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana

©English 101 2012

All rights reserved

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson # 4<strong>

**Wordiness**

"I have a resolution," Mikan said proudly. The gang looked at her questioningly.

"I realized that I usually say words that doesn't really mean anything," Mikan added as she sat down and opened her notebook.

"Come on, tell me phrases and I'll try to say it the shortest possible way," she prodded.

"Uhmm, make it faster?" Yuu helped.

"Hurry," Mikan answered.

"In spite of the fact that," Nonoko smiled.

"Because," Mikan said,

"Shrugged her shoulders?" Anna contributed.

"Shrugged," Mikan grinned.

"The matter by which," Hotaru threw in.

"How?" Mikan beamed at Hotaru.

"In an attempt to?" Kitsuneme scratched his head.

"To!" Mikan answered as she scribbled on her notebook.

"Arrgh! Why do you need to do this Mikan? My head hurts," Sumire yelled, annoyed. The rest setlled down quietly, agreeing.

Mikan blushed. Hotaru looked at her suspiciously while everyone stared.

"What's your real objective?" she prodded.

"Ah, I need to do this in order to understand Natsume fully," Mikan reddened.

"Drop in order," Hotaru corrected.

"Huh?" Mikan wondered.

"Wordiness, idiot," Hotaru snorted.

"Ah yes! Natsume doesn't talk much. In fact, he's a man of few words," Mikan explained. "I want to truly understand him."

"We don't need words," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Silly? I know...hahahaha<strong>


End file.
